Hey There Galinda
by Artemis Tiggular
Summary: Boq writes a song for the Annual Shiz Talent Show for a special someone... Gloq :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you people of fanfiction! Ya miss me? ;) Yeah sorry that I haven't updated in like four months but I'm having serious writers' block with PitP, so yeah... well while I'm trying to figure out the next chapter, I decided while I was listening to **_**Hey There Delilah**_** by the Plain White T's, that it made sense through Boq's POV during the Shiz era, so here ya go! ...**

**PS: first songfic so don't judge me if it sounds dumb. Also, I kept some lines in the song, but changed some others, so don't just skip over the song part cuz some is different and I want to know what you think (...a.k.a reviewing...) :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, the original song, or the Plain White T's... hehe that'd be funny to own a band... :] Kay here we go! :D**

It was the for the annual Shiz Academy Talent Show. Boq had thought about auditioning, but then he remebered that he was a nerd. All the coolest people in school were going to be there: Fiyero, Avaric, Pfanee, but especially Galinda. He wouldn't be able to keep himself from drooling if he was in her presence for that long.

"Hey Boq. What's up?" Elphaba said as she sat down at his table for lunch.

"Ohhh... Nothing. I'm just thinking," he answered.

"About the Talent Show again?"

"...maybe..." he whined.

"Look Boq, if you don't get it over with this year, you'll keep regretting that you didn't even try."

Boq started to realize that she was right. He suddenly picked up his lunch back and walked, almost ran, back to his dorm.

He grabbed his guitar and sat on the ground. _Hmmm... What should this song be about?... _he thought to himself. He thought about all the other songs that he had written that no one had ever heard. He realized they all were about things or people he cared about. _That's it! It'll be about what's the most important to me..._

He stood up and grabbed a pen and paper and started to write. He wrote on every piece of paper he had. Before he knew it, it was 2:00 in the morning. _Good thing I don't have a roommate._ he thought...

The next day, he tiptoed into the auditorium where a girl with an amazing voice was auditioning on the stage. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach reach to his throat, which wasn't going to help his singing at all.

"Next!" Madame Morrible yelled. Boq gulped. He didn't know that Horrible Morrible would be judging. He couldn't do this, but he had to. At least Galinda wasn't there...

He tripped and stumbled up the stairs. Once he got to the stage, he was a little relieved. Elphaba was helping with the judging too. He knew he would be alright with someone supporting him... for once...

"Umm, I'm Boq. And I'm playing a song I wrote, called _Hey There Galinda_." he squeaked.

"Ha, this should be good." Madame Morrible whispered to Elphaba.

"I can't believe I made it! Yes! Woohoo!" he yelled when he got back to his room. Horrible Morrible was speechless and Elphaba proudly smiled at him and said that he was in.

Boq suddenly remembered that he would have to do it again, but this time in front of the entire student body. And Galinda. He froze and collapsed on the floor. _How am I supposed to do that again? Why did I even audition in the first place? _he thought. He decided to go ask for Elphaba's help.

He found at the library, of course, hunched over some ancient, 2,000 page book. "Hey Elphie?" he whined.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Boq," she said as she sat up from the book. "Come on. You were great!"

"Yeah but I can't do that in front of EVERYONE! And in front of... her..."

The librarian stuck her head out from behind a bookshelf and shushed them.

Elphaba sighed. "Fine, if you're really that worried about it, then I'll help you practice. Would that make you feel better?" she whispered.

Boq nodded and grinned like a little kid. She stood up, gathered her books, and followed him to the courtyard.

Boq peeked out from the red velvet curtains with anxiety. Now, the butterflies had turned into something more like bats, banging around the walls of his stomach. Tonight was the night and he didn't feel ready at all, but there was no backing out now.

Before he knew it, the band playing before him walk off the stage. "Woo! What a rush!" Avaric exclaimed as he walked past with his electric guitar. Boq grinned weakly. He had never been a big fan of adrenaline rushes.

"Boq! You're up!" he heard someone say. He heard his name on stage followed by a small, barely audible wave of applause. He walked awkwardly to the center of the stage, bright lights blinding him as he did.

"Ahem, uh, hi. I'm Boq, and I wrote this song for someone who is very special to me. Um, I hope you like it." :

_Hey there Galinda, what's it like in the Emerald City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do._

_The palace can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true..._

_Hey there Galinda, don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen, close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice its my disguise. I'm by your side._

_Ohh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me._

_Ohh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me._

_Hey there Galinda I know I'm not nearly good enough,_

_But I can't stay away, you'll need me there when things start gettin' rough, it'll be okay._

_Nothing can get into my way. I need to stay._

_Hey there Galinda you've got my heart right in your hand_

_If every simple song I wrote to you could make you understand the love I feel._

_Right by your side I'll always kneel. Life seems unreal._

_Ohh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me._

_Ohh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but I know that you're watchin' the stars_

_I'll walk to you if I have no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way._

_Galinda I can promise you that by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same! And you're to blame!_

_Hey there Galinda you be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and we'll be done with school then I'll be makin' hist'ry like I do._

_You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to._

_Hey there Galinda here's to you, this one's for you._

_Ohh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me._

_Ohh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me..._

_Oh- ohh- oh-ohh, whoa-ohhh, whoa-oh- oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh- whoa-oh-oh-oh-ohh- oh-oh -whoa-oh._

**Well? Eh? Eh? How was it? Did you like it? Are you gonna sue me cuz I just totally ruined a Plain White T's song? :D Review time!**

**Also, since I didn't write an end for it, you guys can decide how it ends. If you really like an idea you can PM me and I'll write it in... unless you don't care, then just don't do anything... but I didn't have to tell you that did I... :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Did you guys miss me? I know I haven't updated ANYTHING in like the past 2 years, so you guys probably forgot about me… but I decided for old time's sake to write an ending for this supposedly "One-shot", so… here ya go… Enjoy… :)**

**PS: I may or MAY NOT be updating my others on fanfiction, but I have updated my story on fictionpress, so check it out if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked… sad face… or Boq… even sadder face… :( MOVING ON! :D**

Boq rushed offstage as beads of sweat collected along his forehead. He quickly took off his awkward beanie and ran his fingers through his short, prickly hair. He felt an instant rush of adrenaline as he had finished the last chord and the hall erupted with deafening applause. Backstage, the other performers patted him on the back and complimented his playing.

He sat behind the velvet curtain for the rest of the night, looking out into the audience. _They liked it, _he told himself. _They actually liked it! But none of that matters if she didn't…_

Once all the acts had finished, Elphaba went to find Boq before the winners were announced.

"Hey! You were great!" she whispered. "Wasn't that fun? Didn't I tell you?"

Boq looked at her warily. "If 'fun' is a word which here means 'scariest thing you've ever done in your life,' then yes, it was very fun!" he squeaked back. Elphaba rolled her eyes and looked out at the stage where the MCs, Crope and Tibbett, were calling the names of 3rd, 2nd, and 1st runner-ups. The three bands walked onstage to received their prize of a cheap plastic trophy and "the feeling of accomplishment," at least that's what it was according to Madame Morrible.

"And the winner of this year's Shiz Academy Talent Show is…" Tibbett said in a suspenseful tone as Crope opened the envelope and announced, "Pfanee and the Pfanettes!"

A shrill squeal was heard somewhere backstage and four extremely made-up clone-like girls ran onstage and Pfanee accepted their prize (which consisted of a real trophy and a $20 gift card to the Shiz Boutique) tearfully. Crope gently ushered them offstage just as she was about to make a speech thanking hundreds of people, which included their fictional "manager".

Boq sighed contently and turned to Elphaba. "Well I didn't win. But it's fine. I think I'll go back to my room now," he said calmly as he picked us his guitar.

"Oh wait!" Elphaba called as he opened the stage door to go. "I have a message from an anonymous source for you to meet someone by the big oak tree in an hour…" she smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Who? It better not be Avaric making fun of me and locking me out of the building… again…" he whimpered.

"No, it's not Av. Just be there, trust me, you won't regret it," she reassured him.

Boq wrapped his small, threadbare blazor around himself as a cool rush of autumn air nipped at his heels. The enormous oak towered over the Munchkin and cast a strange shadow over the entire campus. He sighed and sat on a bench below the tree's threatening branches.

_Who would want to meet me this late at night?_ He thought to himself. _What if it's a murderer? Or a mugger? Or what if Fiyero's mad that I wrote a song for his girlfriend?_ But he then reminded himself that Fiyero wasn't the jealous type, nor was he the violent type. _And besides,_ he reassured himself_. He's definitely head-over-heels crazy in love with Elphie. He can never take his eyes off her. But if it's none of them, then who could it be?_

"Boq?" a small voice called his name. He whipped around to see Galinda walking towards him slowly in a trance-like state. He stood up, a little too quickly, stumbling as he did, and waved awkwardly at her.

"H-hi, M-miss Galinda," he managed.

"Hi, Boq," she said back. There was silence except for the clicking of her heels against the pavement. Even when she reached him and they stood only ten inches from each other, neither spoke. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, she broke the silence.

"Um, Boq?" she stammered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he answered, fighting off the powerful urge to reach for her had.

Galinda took a deep breath. "Did you really mean what you said in your song?" Boq suddenly panicked. _Oh no!_ he thought. _She didn't like it! She's going to say that she just wasn't to be friends or something! What do I do? What do I do?_ He stammered and stuttered, searching for something to say. But despite his complex thought process, his gut feeling and big mouth betrayed him, and he blurted out, "Every word."

Galinda, however, did not seem phased by his declaration. She simply stared at him blankly. This scared Boq, as he was unable to read her emotions usually radiating from her pale, blue eyes. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her in a kiss. Boq felt his heart skip about twenty beats and his entire body stiffened.

But as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he relaxed instantly and held her by her waist. Eventually, she pulled away and looked at him. Boq had entered a strange euphoric state and gazed back at her.

"I take it this means you like the song then, huh?" he said, panting. She laughed slightly and smiled, glancing at her pink, diamond-studded watch.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "It's past midnight! I need to get my beauty sleep!" She started to collect her sweater and bag when Boq grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he whispered. "When can I see you again?"

Galinda giggled. "Oh Boq, we literally see each other every day!"

"No… I mean… see you," he said solemnly. She looked back at him and said, "Same time, same place?"

He simply nodded, but suddenly cried to her, "I love you!" and clamped his mouth shut. Luckily, he didn't think she heard him, so he smiled giddily and began his walk back to his room to be occupied by sweet, Galinda-filled dreams.

"So how'd it go?" Elphaba asked as Galinda tried to sneak back into their room.

"What? How'd what go I don't know what you're talking about," she blurted out. Elphaba put down her book and took off her glasses, an obvious warning whenever she wasn't buying a lie.

"Oh please! I knew what you were planning when you gave me that message! You two might not ever admit it, but I know what you were doing that whole time, and that's good enough for me. Goodnight," she said as she turned her lamp off and burrowed into the grey sheets that covered her head.

Galinda stood there, shocked._ How did she know? _She thought, but then she chuckled to herself. _Haha! Oh yeah! Duh! Elphie knows everything!"_

She slipped into her nightgown and fought her way into bed with layers of thick, frilly sheets and blankets. As she slowly drifted into a contented sleep, she could still hear Boq's song playing in the back of her mind. She smiled and fell asleep.

**Well? Is that what you had in mind for an ending? Or did I just screw up again? Well just review and I'm gonna go cuz now I feel sick… so bye… bleh… :(**


End file.
